Princess or Priestess, Only They Shall Know
by Princess of Central City
Summary: Can a Princess be a Priestess? How is Atarashii Aoi Ame, even able to talk to the gods and goddessess, why are they following her? Soon enough, we should know. Even Pharaoh Yami and his priests and priestess want to find out as well.YamixOC.Chap 3 up.
1. Bastet and Atarashii

Princess of Central City: Yes I know making a new story is bad. But I was super bored. And somehow I have been working on this story in my classes then my other ones. This is why I'm writing it. >.> for some Unknown reason. But oh well.

* * *

_**Thebes**_

A Egyption Mau walked down the cold, dark steets of Thebes. It eyes glowed gold in the smallest of light. Every now and then it looked around listening for the sound it heard before. The sound of music being played on a flute. The music was sad, that even most people or even a feline such as herself, needed to know why?

But this time it did not play. Nothing but silence, on this cold night. But she kept on looking. She wasn't going to give up, that easily. It had looked for two days, so why should she stop now?

The feline jumped on a wooden table, where apples had been layed just 4 hours ago. She curled herself into a ball and closed her eyes. Resting her legs for the night. Yet she did not fall asleep. Her ears were alert, ready to hear that beautiful music, and find it.

* * *

_**4 hours later**_

Before Ra' had gotten to the 10th gate, the feline opened her eyes. Her small ears had heard it. She stood up, ears perked up. From what she had heard the music had just began.

She jummped off the table, and ran as fast as her feline legs could take her. Her tail stright up to hold her balance. Jumping up a stack of barrels, when she reached the top she jumped onto the cloth that covered one of the stores. Like a trampeline the cloth pushed her off and she landed on the building.

She moved her ears to hear where the music was now. It was close. Very, very close. The feline jumped off the building, on all fours. She stood still for a moment, but ran into a alley a moment later. In this alley was where the music came from. It was beautiful. She sat down and meowed as loud as she could over the music.

The flute stopped, playing. Gentle hands picked up the cat. "Hello, Bastet, its been a while hasn't it?" a female voice said. Bastet nodded, her eyes glowing less.

"It has been to long, Lady of Lower Egypt" Bastet answered, she suddenly meowed painfully. The girl let Bastet, down gently. "Ouch, my legs seem to be sore from all that running and walking, trying to look for you". Bastet streched herself, and sat.

"Why were you playing that song, my dear," she asked, her ears perked up, ready to listen to what she had to say.

The girl sighed and sat in front of her. Ra' had now passed the 10th gate, and was now shining down on the city of Thebes. Bastet could see the girl clearly, now. Her hair was raven and she was wearing a black cloak over, her priesstess garbs. Her skin was tan and her eyes light blue.

"You know Bastet that my father has gone deathly ill. So...in order to keep our bloodline going, he wishes me to marry the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt, Yami. He is the only family I have left since the war against Rome. I do not wish to carry out what he wants. So I had faked my death, and ran here to Thebes" she said, sniffling "Please, Bastet let him stay please".

Bastet looked down. " I am sorry, but he must now join us soon" she murmered smelling the tears.

Bastet looked at her. 'The girl is strong...yet, we can not change what will happen Amun Ra' has already made his choice' she thought, rubbing against Atarashii, and purred. "Child be strong...maybe in due time, he will not leave this world and go to our world" she purred softly, letting Atarashii pet her gently.

"Maybe...that word...is more likely means...he will leave" Atarashii said sadly, picking up Bastet and getting up. Bastet looked at her. "You are quite right, it depends on Ra', my father" she stated, still purring.

The princess nodded and walked out of the alley. To meet with the light from the great sun god Amun Ra'.

* * *

Princess of Central City: Wow finally done. Whew anyway if you don't know what some of these thing mean or are here they are 

Bastet- Worshipped throughout ancient Egypt, Bastet (or Bast) become known as the goddess of Joy and Protector of Women. The feline Goddess was thought to be the eye of the moon. Bastet is a very protective goddes, Since she's a goddess of Joy, because of her purring in the sun. This is why the egyptions thought of her as the goddess of joy. She's a gentle protective goddess, yet sometimes she is seen with a lioness head to protect the Pharaoh. Interesting ne? Anyway, many statues of Bastet are with Kittens. Many women had these statues up to 4 or 5, each one with about 2 to 3 kittens. So they can have as many kids as the kittens on each statue. oO creapy, but interesting. Cats were hunters and used around the fields to hunt mice, Ancient Egyptions seemed to be interested in their hunting skills that they considered them as gods/goddesses. So they made the feline goddess Bastet who is the Daughter of Amun Ra', the sun god. A great temple was built in her honor, it is now in Bubastis in the Delta (I went to see it pretty cool actually).

Atarashii Aoi Ame- Japanese word for "New Blue Rain"

Upper Egypt/ Lower Egypt- During the ancient egyptions, Egypt was split in half. But later on during the late time of Egyptions it soon turned into one ruling. With one Pharaoh instead of Two.

Pharaoh- Aka. King of Egypt. Also ppl thought of there Pharaohs as gods, also there queens as goddesses. This is why when they pass to the after life they join the gods and goddesses of ancient egypt, if they pass the test of their heart.

10th gates- There are exactly 12 gates that Amun Ra has to pass taking the sun with him on a boat, in the afterlife. Each time he has to fight a snake, and each time he cuts off his head. For each gate. Once he reaches the 12th gate, then its about 8:00AM. The time when he goes through the gates would be from 6:00PM to 8:00AM. Once he's finish going through all gates to the living world then, its morning. Wake up ppls. lol.

Princess of Central City: So much work . Oh well it was fun, hehe. I have to do chapter two and finish the other chapters of my story. So R&R ppl, please. And no **FLAMES**. Me no like those ok. Ok. I'll make the next one longer if I can. (sweatdrop)


	2. Meet Horus and time to go to Aswan

Princess: Yay finally the 2nd chapter I was able to finish the 2nd chapter at home. But man was it hard. I had to redraft 3 times. o.O creapy huh? Oh and thank you so much for the reviews . Thank you, thank you, thank you (bows) Now here's the chapter.

* * *

_**Aswan, in the Grand Chambers of the Pharaoh.**_

"So...she's not there, is she?" said the young Pharaoh, tapping his foot. His violet eyes looking at one of his messangers.

"Yes...s-she's not there, they say that she killed hereself, my Pharaoh" he said with a shaky voice. Even though he shouldn't be so frighten of his Pharaoh, but today was quite different. The young Pharaoh, Yami, had gotten mad when he had heard his future wife Atarashii Aoi Ame had gone missing. He had told all of his soldiers to look for her. And now he hears that she's dead.

Yami rubbed his temples and told the messanger to leave him be. When he heard the door close, he sighed. "So...Lower Egypt will no longer have any heirs...then...Egypt will be whole...once again, but I wish I would see your face again, princess" he murmered, looking through the curtains that covered the balcony.

* * *

_**Thebes**_

Atarashii walked down the busy streets of Thebes. Every now and then she got dirty looks from the people, she ignored them. Bastet was still in her arms, her ears moving to hear every sound. Her ears perked up, when she heard a faint whisper in the air. She looked around and nodded.

'Atarashii...you need to get a horse' Bastet told her, with telepathy. "Why" she whispered stopping. Bastet jumped out of her arms, 'Just follow me, my dear you will find out soon enough'.

Bastet ran down the street, Atarashii ran after her, bumping into people. "Opps, I'm really sorry" she said, when she bumped into a women who was holding her child, and a basket of apples. Atarashii looked around, if she can spot the feline goddess. Bastet was near a corner of another street, she ran into it. The princess ran after her.

Finally out of the busy street markets, she panted. "Bastet, where are you" she whispered, catching her breath. She heard a meow from the feline, she was near a stable. "My dear come here, we must meet the falcon" she purred, walking in. 'The Falcon?' Atarashii thought, doing as told.

Atarashii felt that something else was here. Not just another ordinary presence but that of a god-like presence. Bastet was sitting on one of the stables. She was licking herself, right beside her was a falcon. The tips of its wings were gold, which was something not falcon like. Atarashii put a finger on her mouth and thought for a bit.

'There is only two falcons that I know very well, Ra' and Horus but this one doesn't have the sun disk on its head, nor is it all gold looking so it must be...' she thought, her eyes widening.

She ran towards the falcon and grinned. "Hello Horus...nice to meet you, again. I haven't seen you since two weeks ago. Where's my hairpin?" she asked, the falcon froze. Atarashii's grin got even bigger.

"Ah..well...my dear old freind...I uh...accidently left...it in...my...uh...temple" he lied. Atarashii raised a eyebrow, knowing full well that was a lie.

Atarashii knew Horus ever since...well since she was born. And knew he wasn't a all good lier, but he was funny. But he must have lost her favorite hairpin. "Well then you better get it back" she said. Horus nodded, feeling relief wash over him.

Bastet cleared her throat, they both looked at her. "Horus and I, have something to explain to you, Atarashii" she meowed. She tapped Horus with her paw.

He nodded, flapping his feathers a bit. "Well, Atarashii you must go to Aswan, and see your husband, Pharaoh Yami" he chirped.

Atarashii shock her head, clenching her fists. "Please my dear, you must go" Bastet pleaded, Atarashii shock her head again. "No! I won't see my future husband, I won't marry and be a queen, like my mother!" she shouted.

"Just go to Aswan thats all we ask. Don't see your husband there. Be whatever you wish, but go to Aswan. You already on your path of what is your future, but no matter how much you try Atarashii, you can't run away from seeing Pharaoh Yami. You will meet him it is your destiny, and it shall be soon" Bastet hissed.

Horus stepped away from Bastet. Atarashii shivered. She looked at the falcon and feline. She was scared, no more like terrified, of them now. But should she be? No maybe she wasn't, maybe she was afraid of whats going on. Atarashii looked down.

"I will go, but I will not meet the Pharaoh. I will change my destiny, even if it kills me" she murmered. Horus sighed, he flew towards a black Arabian horse.

"Atarashii...ride this horse, it will be useful in our journey" he said. Atarashii looked at him and nodded. She looked over the horse, looking at its legs, eyes, ears, mane, and chest. "Looks like a royal horse" she piped. "Thats because it is, belongs to Pharaoh Yami" the falcon chirped, happily.

"Great, I'll be hunted" she said sarcastically. Bastet jumped off where she sat and walked towards. "Maybe, but we know just what to do" she purred, winking at her. Atarashii grinned, putting a reign on the horse. She grabbed the feline and got on. Putting, Bastet on her lap. Horus now sat on her shoulder.

Atarashii made the horse canter foward, out of the stable. She cantered out of the Thebes, heading towards Edfu. Then to where her future husband was. 'I will change my destiny and become the priestess that I wanted to be' she thought.

* * *

_**Aswan, Pharaoh's chambers**_

"Pharaoh, what do you wish" the High Priest asked. Yami looked at him, and then out his balcony. "Do you not sense it, the aura" Yami said slowly, "I want you to find whoever has it, and bring him or her to me. That person might be a danger to my people".

The High Priest nodded, leaving the chamber. A priestess was waiting outside for him. She had a necklace with a eye on it. "So we must find who this person is correct" she said, not looking at him.

"Yes, and you know who don't you, Isis" he asked, walking down the hall with the priestess. Isis nodded. "It is a women and thats all I know," she whispered, he nodded.

* * *

_**Nile Path**_

Atarashii walked in the hot sands. It was now the afternoon. The time when Ra' brings in the deadliest of heat in Egypt. Bastet lay on the horse's back, asleep from the heat or from not sleeping well. Horus panted and fluffed his feathers.

They were following the Nile. Even though they could have stopped, Horus said that they shouldn't. Since there was not much time till night. When bandits and thieves roamed the hotsands in the dark.

Atarashii's legs ached, she wanted to get on the horse, but Bastet would get quite angry at her for bothering her sleep. "Horus we need to rest just for a little while, I'm burning in this heat" she muttered, walking towards the Nile. Horus nodded. "Alright, just for a few minutes, and Bastet would you wake up!" he yelled.

Bastet glared at him, streching. "Just when I was about to have a dream" she yawned, licking herself.

The princess took off her sandels, and put her feet in the water. Even though she knew there was Nile Crocidiles in the river. She knew she wouldn't be bitten or killed.

She sighed. 'So now I go to Aswan to meet, Yami. I really hate being a princess' she thought,

* * *

Princess: Yay. It took me so long to do this wahoo. I'm so cool. Uh here's some more info on the gods and godesses hehe. 

Horus-Horus (in greek) was a sky and solar god from Upper Egypt. Before the unification of the oldest gods in the Egyption mythology. He was the personal symbol of the local ruling Pharaohs to whom he gave protection and courage. Soon he became the comon Horus (the elder: Heru and the younger: Hor) and originated lots of combined deities like Har-pakhrad, Har-Wer etc, which had wide spread cults all over the Nile Valley. He defeated all evilness in the world (symbolically) by defeating Set (uncle) who had killed his father Osiris. He is said to be the twin-brother of Bast or Bastet and he was sometimes seen as a child being breast fed sitting in the lap of his mother, Isis. In his aspect Horakhty, he was combined as Re-Horakhty (Ra' and Horus put together)

Bastet (more info)- was an old cat goddess venerated in Bubatis, capital of the 18th province in Lower Egypt. She protected pregnant women and was patroness for singing, music, and dancing. Thus she was very popular. The rays of the sun were also symbols of hers. She was seen as a women with a cat's head or just a sitting cat but originally wore a lioness' head. In depictions she can be seen as a cat with a mask of a lioness (with rounded ears) in her hand. Many mummified Bastet cats have been found from all times and amulets and figurines depicting her as common. Her festival was very popular since she also was protector of love, joy and pleasure. During the New Kingdom she had a lion-headed son with the god Ptah: the ward god Maahes.

Aswan - City in Upper Egypt.

Princess: Ok please R&R. Pretty please and _**NO FLAMES **_.


	3. Sobek! And Thank you Mother

CatsyKitten: Yay Finally a uh..update. o.O. I have gotten hyper lately weird. And yay no school. Which means I get to write more. Though...its going to take a lot of thinking. Anyway I don't think you want to read what I say so...uh...onward towards the story. XD.

* * *

**Nile River**

Atarashii walked on the wet sands, of the Nile shores. Bastet had fallen asleep not to long ago beside a palm tree. And Horus was on the horse's head, alert of anything that moved. The princess looked across the river. Farmers were working on there crops, before the drought came. She sighed.

"Horus, how long will it take to get to Edfu?" Atarashii asked, washing her feet in the water. Even though she knew she would get sand on them again. She put on her sandels and walked towards the Arabian Horse. She got on earning a slight sleepy glare from Bastet.

Horus cleared his throat and looked ahead. "Once Ra' reaches the second gate" Horus answered, shaking his feathers and flapping a bit. A bit of sand blew off him towards the ground.

Atarashii nodded she lightly kicked both her legs forward on the horse. It trotted down the side of the bank. She put her hood on.

'I wonder what I should name this horse' she thought, biting her lower lip. Bastet streched, lifting her tail staight up then letting it lay beside her.

She was still half-asleep but she would be fully awake soon. 'A name...hmm...I just need a name...' Atarashii kept on repeating over and over again. Though most likely it took her quite a while to think of a name. And once she did, it was almost noon.

"I know what to call this horse" she said happily. Horus blinked and Bastet still was asleep, ignoring her actually.

"I'll call him Kai" she said, patting Kai on the side.

"How do you know its a boy" the falcon god asked.

"I checked" she answered.

Horus nearly fell off. He looked now more ofa bloody falcon that was feasting inside of a belly of a hippo or cow. Though he was more bright red then blood red. Atarashii grined.

"Might you two be quiet I'm trying to sleep here" Bastet yawned, her eyes still closed. Atarashii sighed. Well so long happy mood hello dull mood. She glared at Bastet.

Horus flapped his wings then turned back to his 'full alert' stage.

Atarashii wondered why though. Its not like they would be anything unusual. Farmers doing there crops a little bit away from the city. And Nile Crocodiles swimming around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Though she did feel as though she was being watched.

Even Kai was uneasy. He was walking a little away from the banks of the Nile. As though something would come out. Like crocodiles perhaps. Horus screeched when a crocodile jaw came for the Kai's leg. Kai raised and his hind legs. Neighing. Bastet fell flat on the sand. A hiss of laughter came from the crocodile.

"Sobek" she hissed angerly, facing the croc. It seemed to grin at her.

Atarashii held on to Kai. Who was backing away from this so called, 'Sobek'. 'That is a name of a God" Atarashii thought.

She calmed Kai, so he wouldn't go wacko again. Sobek hissed, when she walked closer. Horus landed on Kai's head. And Bastet shook off the sand. Growling at the scoundrel or croc I should say.

It laughed. "Ah yes it is me, Bastet" Sobek said. Sounding more of a snake.

His eyes were different from any Nile Crocodile. Mostly they would be light brown or hazel. His were gold. Sobek's body had many scars from battles he had done with the other Crocodile.

He opened his jaw, hissing and growling at her.

So she stopped advancing. He closed his jaw and looked at her.

"So you are Princess Atarashii Aoi Ame, am I correct" Sobek asked, crawling up the bank. His tail swishing back and forth. She nodded, backing away. He hissed.

'Why am I meeting so many gods and goddesses' she thought going on her knees.

As though he read her mind he answered for her, "You see many of us immortal ones around. You are a priestess and that of royal blood. Your mother...is that of a priestess. The high priestess of the main temple in Aswan. Am I correct". She nodded.

He hissed turning his head towards Bastet and Horus.

"They...are here to guide you. A path to Priestess hood or...becoming royalty. Yet...you choose to become a Priestess, not Royal. Why is that?" he asked. Looking at her, but still facing Bastet and Horus.

She thought about it for a moment. "I choose it because...I don't want to be cooped up in a palace. I wish to be outside of it. And go wherever I please. And marry whoever I please. It has been my dream since I was little. I do not wish to give it up." she answered, boldly.

His eyes showed amusement.

"Then...go to Aswan. Once you are there go to the main temple. But...when you go to Edfu. The King of Thieves is there. Do not stay in any house or Inn. Stay in the darkness of the alleys. Do not leave until dawn. Then go to the Nile. Swim across it, I will help you and so will my friends of this Nile. If you here hisses it is us. Be very careful, Princess Atarashii Aoi Ame" he said turning around and heading for the water.

His tail was swinging side to side as he entered the water. He turned around once more, facing them. "And...Atarashii, do not let the King of Thieves find you" he said before dissapearing under the water.

She got up and grabbed Bastet carrying her over to Kai. She put her on his back and got on. Atarashii grabbed the reigns and kicked the horse sides lightly, it walked forward.

"Well that was uncalled for" Horus said, landing on Atarashii's shoulder. She nodded, looking ahead. "And yet again I'm in danger" she pointed out.

"Yes maybe cause you have a bad omen or something".

She glared at Horus. He chuckled, puffying out his chest. The princess giggled, and smiled.

'Mother...even though you gave birth to me...that of Royal and Priestess blood. I am a little grateful. I am able to meet the great gods and goddesses we worship. That I am greatful. Though I only wish you gave to a full bloodedPriestess. Not a half one. But still I am greatful. Thank you...Mother' she thought looking at the sky.

In the river that they followed towards, Edfu, the golden eyes of Sobek and the Brownish or Hazel eyes of his crocodile friends followed.

The sun god Ra' watched over them too. And watching over his people.

* * *

CatsyKitten: Not really long. (sigh) I'm trying. Really I am. Just so hard. My brain just can't work. And whenever I edit its always turns out short. Grr. Oh well. Please R&R. And no **FLAMES!**


End file.
